Deposition of particles comprising a benefit agent is a useful way of delivering a benefit agent to a surface. Benefit agents include fragrances and perfumes. These are valuable materials that are ubiquitously employed in home care and personal care compositions.
By home care composition, in the context of this invention, is meant a composition for use in the care of the home, particularly for cleaning, deodorising and disinfecting surfaces and inanimate articles within the home. Typical home care compositions include laundry washing compositions, fabric conditioners; hand and machine dish wash compositions; hard surface cleaning compositions such as floor cleaners, ceramics cleaners and so on. By personal care compositions is meant a composition for use in the care of the body, particularly cleaning, moisturising, deodorising and so on. Typical personal care products include skin cleaners, deodorants, antiperspirants; and hair compositions including shampoos and conditioners.
Many benefit agents typically included in home care and personal care compositions have been encapsulated, including perfumes and fragrances, hair care agents, for example anti-dandruff agents and silicones, skin care agents, such as moisturisers, emollients, anti-inflammatory or anti-ageing actives and sunscreens, and laundry actives, for example softeners, cleaning agents and anti wrinkle actives, as well as others such as antiperspirant actives and anti malodour actives.
Encapsulation of benefit agents may be used to aid deposition and also provides some control over the timing of the release of the benefit agent.
The attachment of a delivery aid to a particle, such as an encap or capsule, is a way of increasing the deposition of the particle to a surface.
During manufacture of such particles, aggregation can occur when the deposition moiety is added to the particle. When this occurs, the batch is unusable.
Peptide based deposition aids are known for use with encapsulated benefit agent particles. Our own published application WO 01/36577 A1, discloses the use of an antibody with a high affinity for textile being used to aid deposition of a benefit agent, whilst WO 98/00500 discloses the use of a peptide or protein with a high affinity for textile being used to aid deposition of a benefit agent.
WO0132848A1 discloses a mimic cellulose binding domain that contains less than 30 amino acids and at least 3 non-polar amino acids from: glycine, alanine, proline, valine, leucine, isoleucine, tyrosine, tryptophan, phenylalanine, separated by preferably one of glutamine, asparagine, aspartate, glutamate, lysine, arginine or histidine.
WO 2013/026181 discloses the use of a particle comprising a benefit agent coated with a polymer having one region substantive to polyester and also a spacer region which is water-soluble and not substantive to polyester. Here, the spacer is attached to the recognition polymer first and the resulting spacer/polymer unit is then attached to the encapsulate particle.
US 2013/0045176 discloses peptide-particulate benefit agent adduct with optional peptide spacers in the peptide and the peptide having affinity for body surfaces.
It is known to incorporate a spacer within the structure of a deposition aid. For example, WO 2012/177868 discloses a method of improving deposition of a host-cell to a surface using a multi-functional solubility tag containing peptide spacers. This presents a combination of body surface binding peptides linked to peptide sequences acting as spacers, hydrophobic blocks and charged blocks. The peptides act as deposition aids for particulate benefit agents. Also,
WO 2010/080419 discloses a method of depositing a silica coated particulate benefit agent to a personal care surface by coupling with a spacer containing peptide-based reagent. In WO 2008/054746, that discloses peptides having affinity for body surfaces containing (optional) peptide spacers, the spacers may also be incorporated within the structure of the benefit agent. WO 2007/035531 discloses a method of applying a polymer-coated particulate benefit agent to a body surface with a peptide having affinity to the polymer coupled via a spacer to a peptide having affinity to the body surface.
A further example is given in U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,353, which discloses a particulate metal-amino acid complex with a deposition aid comprising a copolymer containing spacer non-cationic monomer units giving enhanced deposition of amino acid from a rinse-off hair treatment composition. The deposition aid is not part of the particle.
A need exists for a deposition system which is effective on a range of surfaces, and which is not prone to aggregation. We have now surprisingly found that a particle comprising a specific spacer, which is pre-attached directly to the particle, and a deposition aid, which is attached to the end of the spacer, leads to improved deposition efficiency without causing aggregation problems.